


Kissing

by aosaphir



Series: 30 OTP Challenges [5]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aosaphir/pseuds/aosaphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #5. Set in high school years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd.

It was lunchtime, and their usual group was sitting around on the roof, shooting the shit. Shizuo didn't know _when_ Izaya became part of the usual group, but whenever he brought it up, a fight usually started and buildings (and people) usually broke. So he shut up and tried to ignore the bane of his existence, because he really did not want to pay for anymore leveled school property. Or rather, he really did not want his parents to have to pay and then chew him out because "now we can't go on a family vacation", or "we were finally going to catch up on your medical bills". Shizuo felt guilty enough without all that, so he was trying his best not to give in to Izaya's head games. 

He hoped his mere killing intent would make the asshole fall in front of a speeding truck on his way home. Daydreaming about Izaya’s untimely death helped take the edge off. 

"Yo, Shizuo. You up for the arcade after school?" Kadota asked from beside him. 

"Nah. I got freakin' cleaning duty today." He grumbled around the straw to his strawberry soda. 

Izaya found that that was a nice time to ruin his day. "Yeah, me and Shizu-chan are both on duty today!" 

His teeth started to grind down on his straw viciously. "No way in hell!" 

Izaya grinned, shrugging innocently. "Yup. It was strange; I have no idea why the teacher changed his mind and put me in."

Shizuo saw red. "I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He was in the process of leaping for Izaya when he landed on his face, Shinra having pulled him back from around his waist halfway through. 

"Don't do iiiiiiit! You know he's doing it on purpose." Shizuo snarled from his position on the ground, staring straight up into Izaya's cheshire smile. 

"Yeah, why don't you listen to your friends for once, Shizu-chan?" Izaya leaned down a bit, and snatched the straw from between Shizuo's bared teeth that he'd not even realized was still there. Izaya put the straw into his own can of tea and took a long sip, staring in delight at the rage painting Shizuo's face a bright red. He giggled and said, "Indirect kiss! I guess we know each other a little better now, eh?" 

Shizuo struggled out of Shinra's grip, breathing harshly and trying really fucking hard not to snap. Nicotine, nicotine, where was the nicotine? He reached with trembling fingers to the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. Kadota and Shinra shared a worried glance, wary of the next move. There was always another move, when Izaya was involved. 

He lit up, and got one good drag in before it vanished from his mouth, much like the straw. Shizuo looked on in hatred while Izaya placed the cigarette between his own lips, inhaling with a smug expression. He laughed around the smoke escaping his mouth, and said "Whoa Shizu-chan, two kisses in one day? Getting a little fresh, don't you think?" 

He couldn't hold it anymore. He was gonna explode if he didn't break Izaya's nose RIGHT NOW. Shizuo lunged, screaming "IZAYAAAAAAA!" and started the their usual chase. 

Izaya skipped out of broken nose range, twiddling the cigarette in a blatant tease. "Sorry, I don't give out on the first date~" 

Shinra and Kadota watched helplessly as they ran around the roof, and then down the stairs to wreck further havoc. Kadota sighed out, "You want to go to the arcade later?" 

Shinra smiled secretively. "Nope! I've got a hot date tonight with Celty. Tough luck!"

Kadota hung his head, distantly hearing Shizuo's roars and Izaya's lilting taunts. All of his friends were crazy. 

END


End file.
